


i'm starting to get some butterflies

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: "Renly," Brienne said, sighing, "You know I don't do roller coasters."Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Fifteen - First Time





	i'm starting to get some butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day fifteen: First time.

“Renly,” Brienne said, sighing, “You  _ know  _ I don’t do roller coasters.” She couldn’t believe she had gotten herself into this mess. Renly was her best friend, and she loved him, but third-wheeling him and his boyfriend Loras at an amusement park was slowly getting to be a bit too much. Going on all the rides alone was quite frankly embarrassing, and her face burned every time. She had only agreed to come because Renly wasn’t out yet, and he thought his brothers would be suspicious if he went with just Loras. 

“Please Brienne? Pretty please? I want you to enjoy yourself.” Renly pouted, and as always, she had trouble denying those puppy-dog eyes. She used to have a massive crush on him until he admitted that he was gay. Her crush still lingered a little after that, but thankfully by now it was completely gone. Still, she had a lot of trouble saying no to him, especially when he begged. 

“Fine, but you’re getting me a funnel cake after.” She said, crossing her arms as Loras and Renly cheered. “What coaster are we going to?” 

Loras grinned at her, then pointed to the biggest one. She gulped. The Ironborn went over 200 feet high and had speeds of 75 miles per hour, and rider’s feet dangled off the seats. 

“I hate you guys.” She grumbled as they dragged her to the line for the ride. The wait time was ridiculously long, and her nerves started growing the closer they got to the ride. Renly and Loras were caught up in each other, so they didn’t notice her shifting on her feet or her face growing pale. 

“Gods, why am I doing this? I’m gonna die of anxiety before I even get on the ride” She muttered to herself, looking up at the coaster in horror. She could swear it was mocking her. 

“First time?” A man asked directly behind her, and she turned to face him. Her mouth dried at seeing the stranger, because he was gorgeous. He had dark golden hair and green eyes, with a jawline that made her heart skip a beat. Brienne wasn’t good with beautiful people, she got tongue-tied and awkward. 

“No,” She replied, “I’ve been anxious before.” T hen she blushed as his question finally registered, closing her eyes in mortification. Luckily the man didn’t find it weird, instead he just laughed, but not in a mocking way.

“Yes, this will be my first coaster since I was a little girl. I never liked them, but my friends begged me, so here I am. You?” She asked, still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

“I love coasters. Can’t get enough of them. I came here with my brother, niece and nephews, but they went to look at the stores to get a souvenir for their mom and dad.” He said, giving her a smile. “Don’t be nervous, you’ll be fine.”

“Right.” She said, exhaling. “Sure. I’ll be fine.”

The man grinned at her, making a swarm of butterflies fly in her stomach. “That’s the spirit.” He said. “I’m Jaime, Jaime Lannister.” 

“Brienne Tarth.” She replied, then made a small whimper as she noticed they would be on the next ride. “Oh no.” The worst part, however, was that it was a two-seater.

“Do you want to ride together?” Jaime asked her out of the blue, putting a hand on her arm. “We’re both alone, and I promise I’ll let you hold my hand when you get scared.” He grinned at her, all cockiness, but the mild tone made it inoffensive. 

“You might end up regretting that. I have a hell of a grip.” Brienne said, and his grin melted into a warm smile.

“I don’t think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
